Ragnarocked
by The Nuke
Summary: Astrid finally claims something she had been coveting from Hiccup for a very long time. Yeah that's all I got sue me. Lemons and lots of them.
1. Astrid's flower

The key to any good hunting trip is of course knowing your prey and how to catch it and Astrid knew everything there was to know about her prey. She knew when he went to the forges, how long he`d stay there, she knew how he loved to go flying first thing after breakfast with Toothless and how he would stay away for hours. She missed him during those hours, she had a habit of calling him selfish and mean underneath her breath when he greeted her. They didn't hug often but when they did she`d count the seconds until they parted and punched him the arm, partly to keep up appearances and partly to punish him before they could really hug. It was late the night she decided to finally end the hunt and capture her prey, slowly sneaking about making sure Hiccup never found her. She planned to take him in the forge but Gobber refused to leave and laughed with Hiccup for what seemed like forever. Astrid was tempted to toss her axe at him and kidnap Hiccup so she could claim her prize, luckily she had to teach herself patience and calm down as she didn't want to be irrational and loose her coveted prize.

"Alright lad, you head on home, I`ll clean up here." Gobber said patting Hiccup on the head and sending him off.

Astrid was irrationally jealous of that hand as she wanted to squeeze his hair through her own hands. She calmed down however as he walked down from the forge to his hut that he shared with his dad. Astrid trailed after him as he whistled home not even noticing her. He was so cute when he felt a chill and rubbed his arms. He patted Toothless on the head as he headed inside. Toothless. That darn dragon was a huge black wall between herself and her prey. Normally she would`ve thrown a fit and cussed in Gaelic but this time she came prepared. She stalked around to the left window of the hut and placed a fish on it then left another down a path then another and another until it led back to the armory. Luckily no one else was around so she was able to lay her trail of fish without anyone questioning it. She streaked back to the chief`s hut and peered through the right window and saw Hiccup drawing something while Toothless was looking at it over his shoulder.

She put her hands under chin and sighed against her will when she saw the object of her affection doodling. For fifteen years she had been so rude to him, ignoring him and even trying to inflict harm on him. She regretted it now and wanted to show him just how sorry she really was she giggled giddily thinking about it then clamped her hand over her mouth partly because she didn't want Hiccup to hear her and partly because she didn't realize just how much what she was about to do had changed her. Astrid had in-avertedly given the boy control over her heart, luckily for her he didn't realize just how much control he potentially had over her and luckily for her Toothless finally took her bait and crawled out the window.

Astrid took a deep breath and walked to the front of the hut and knocked on the door. When Hiccup opened it up he was pleasantly surprised.

"Hey Astrid what brings you over?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh I just wanted to talk and stuff." Astrid said shifting her feet about. "So…you gonna let me in or leave me out here to freeze?"

"Oh sorry about that come on in." Hiccup stepping aside.

She smiled and stepped in trying hard to not pin him to the floor and take him then and there. Hiccup returned to his drawings as Astrid walked behind his chair her hands behind his back. She wanted to badly to place her face in his hair and take a deep breath, he was a very cleanly Viking after all.

"So whatcha drawin?" She asked practically singing.

"Oh just some little project for Fishlegs, nothing too special." Hiccup said drawing the wings on a Gronckle.

"Uh huh looks interesting." Astrid said walking behind Hiccup and leaning forward until her stomach met his shoulders and her hands were over his making him mess up his drawing.

Hiccup blushed like crazy when he felt Astrid pressing herself aginast him and dropped his pen, swallowing hard he decided to question his guest, "Uh, uh, uh, A-A-Astrid…" He stammered about as usual, "W-What are you doing?"

"Well this just looks so tedious and boring, I think you need a more fun activity don't you?" Astrid said massaging his hands, "Stand up."

Hiccup gulped and followed her lead, she turned him around and pulled him in very close, letting out an evil giggle. Hiccup tried to stammer something out but his mouth was shut when she forced a rather harsh yet sensual kiss on his lips, almost devouring his face.

By Odin`s beard it was everything she wanted and yet, something was off. She snaked her tongue against his lips but was only met with his slightly bucked teeth. Annoyed she pinched his nose until he opened up and she slammed her tongue into his mouth. He tasted sweet, like berries and frozen Yak`s milk, she let out some giddy moans and wrestled with him for control. Hiccup meanwhile had never felt this dominated before. He had been used to people picking on him and showing just how strong they were compared to him, his dad and Gobber picking him up with one hand and lecturing him, but it was nothing compared to this. Astrid had shoved everything off his table and was bending them both over, Hiccup flailed his legs wildly as he tried to push Astrid off, but her spiked skirt kept him from putting up too much resistance and her superior upper body strength prevented him from doing a little more than squirm, which was fine by Astrid, she loved clutching him in her arms.

Finally Astrid broke the kiss and gasped for air, she pulled his face into her cleavage and she buried her nose into his scalp taking in a deep breath of his messy but mint scented hair. She could feel him mumbling something underneath her breasts so straightened up and squeezed his confused face in her hands.

"Astrid what…why…what are you doing?" Hiccup asked, as he had never been this aggressively.

"What am I doing, I`m punishing you for all the time you don't spend with me, silly boy." Astrid said kissing his cheek then licking it, "You`re so mean Hiccup I want to show how sorry I am for treating you like a nobody and you just walk off into your own little world. Come on the very least you could do is show me some affection back."

Astrid let out a girlish but dominant giggle as she removed the spiked skirt and spun around showing off her dark blue leggings and black skirt. Hiccup wasn't even aware that she had another skirt under the big spiked one. Astrid wanted nothing more than to pin Hiccup to his work table and fuck his brains out but, when she saw how empty and comfortable his bed was she realized which was the better choice.

"Astrid sto…ah!" Hiccup yelped as Astrid dragged him up to the second floor of the hut and slammed him onto his own bed and hopped onto his crotch straddling him and leaving poor Hiccup helpless.

"Oh Hiccup, You know how this is gonna end." Astrid said licking at his throat causing him to gasp then moan awkwardly. "So why don't you have some fun while we do it that is the point of this after all."

Astrid licked his left cheek then gave it a rather rough kiss as Hiccup was still in shock trying to comprehend what was going on. Irritated, Astrid straightened up and straddled his crotch, locking up his slim hips and forcing his hands onto his stomach. She removed her tunic and shoulder armor then stripped off her breast bindings leaving her small but still developing breasts free much to Hiccup`s shock. Astrid took his hands and forced him to touch her breasts, from there Hiccup`s slender hands garnered a life of their own and he began rubbing his thumbs across her nipples, sending shocking sensations across her body. Astrid grabbed his wrists and kissed those thumbs and let him resume touching her. Hiccup could swear his head was going to explode from this one simple act, yet Astrid made sure to squeeze his head to keep any potential leakage in.

"Hiccup, I`m so sorry." Astrid said with a lustful grin.

"For wuh?" Hiccup asked not really paying attention to her just drinking in the sight of her bare boobs.

"For being so mean to you our whole lives." Astrid said sincerely, "I hope you don't think I'm only doing this because you tamed dragons, you`re so cute and practically helpless, I don't know what it is about you but…oh Hiccup I just want you inside of me! Do you feel the same?"

Hiccup had lost the narrative and didn't respond he just fondled her breasts, causing Astrid to frown, she grabbed his wrists and pinned them back to the bed and leaned into his face.

"You`re so mean Hiccup, you get mad at me for always resorting to violence yet you always run off or stop paying attention to me." Astrid said, starting off strict and dominant, then changing to whiny with a hint of lustful in her vocalization, "You know I miss you when you fly off for hours, leaving me by my lonesome, or with those idiots and Fishlegs, it's so mean Hiccup why are you so mean?"

Hiccup didn't understand what she was talking about, he knew she wanted to sleep with him but why was she being so ominous about it? She was playing games and not getting straightforward with it. His thoughts were interrupted when she whispered into his ears:

"Hiccup…this tunic and pelt are irritating me."

She furiously removed his bear-skin, pelt vest and tossed it aside then removed his tunic, practically ripping it, showing off his bare chest and stomach. He was skinny as a rail, yet he had some muscle tone from working in the forges. His nipples were a light pink and so adorable Astrid couldn't help but to nip at them causing Hiccup to yelp loudly and cover his chest.

"Astrid that hurt!" He said trying to scold her.

Once again Astrid`s superior strength got the better of Hiccup and she removed his arms from his chest and began leaving wet trails on his chest and down to his stomach with her tongue. She wasn't sure why his un-Viking like physique was so appealing but, it just was, it was so addictive to her. Astrid pinned Hiccup to the bed and grinded her stomach against his, once again roughly kissing him and sending weird but welcome sensations throughout his body, making the poor teen blush and mumble incoherently. He wanted to grab her boobs again but they were currently brushing against his chest.

"Now I`m really going to punish you for being mean." Astrid said sliding her hand down into Hiccup`s pants.

She licked his face while reaching for his man-hood. The possibility of his dick not being much crossed her mind, but she didn't care they both still had growing to do and she would be satisfied no matter what she convinced herself. That was not the case when she grabbed his manhood, her eyes widened as she ran the length of his cock with her hand, giving it a tug. Hiccup meanwhile was playing with her boobs again then winced when he felt his cock being tugged.

Astrid quickly got to her feet and whipped his pants down then paused as her eyes grew to the size of saucers. Hiccup looked at her in concern he was afraid that she was going to leave after being disappointed. Astrid licked her chops then crawled back onto the bed, she grabbed his man-hood which was stretched down just past his still attached knee, and was as thick as her Axe`s shaft. She stared in marvel at it and kissed his stomach to confuse him a bit.

"Oh Hiccup, why would you keep this from me?" Astrid said kissing his shaft. "You must really like to bully me don't you?"

"A-Astrid…what are you talking about?" Hiccup said with an awkward and scared look on his face.

"Hiccup had I known you had this on your body I would`ve been so much nicer." Astrid said, licking the head of his dick, lapping up any and all pre-cum that leaked from his cock.

Hiccup shivered and leaned back as Astrid sent shivers and odd sensations throughout his body making him pant and mumble odd things. Astrid gulped down the head of his dick and flicked her tongue across it as she tried swallowing the whole thing but failed to do so. Even so she was having fun making Hiccup squirm from her oral play as Hiccup ran his hands through her blonde hair. Astrid found it to be cute, she returned the kindness and began running her tongue across the length of his cock and peppered it with kisses until she made it to the sack and began sucking on his rather orb-like testicles sucking them off while she looked him in the eye with a sultry and seductive look.

She tickled his balls with her tongue making Hiccup giggle in awkward glee and he twitched his good leg which made Astrid a bit irritated. Astrid decided she had enough oral play and stood up and turned around, slowly removing her skirt so she could flaunt of her round ass-cheeks covered by her blue leggings. Hiccup looked up then puckered his lips in surprise as his dick hardened at the sight of Astrid teasing him. She chuckled and stuck her thumbs underneath the leggings and slowly peeled them off, shimming and wiggling her hips all the while, until she was fully nude, her creamy skin almost shiny in the light of the moon coming through the windows.

Astrid crawled back onto the bed rubbing her wet womanhood on Hiccup`s hard shaft, slowly humping it as she rubbed her body against his and stealing little kisses from his mouth.

"Oh Hiccup, now I can finally get what I came here for." Astrid said sucking on his lower lip.

"What were you lookin for?" Hiccup said half lost in his lust.

"Your virginity." She whispered into his ear, arching up her body so that her womanhood was on his stomach and his hard cock was nestled against her plump bottom. "Of course I plan to give you mine in return, so you`ll always have something of mine and I`ll have something of yours. I`m so glad I get to be your first!"

"Eh who said you were my first?" Hiccup said raising an eyebrow and giving her a suggestive look.

Astrid giggled then stopped when he kept up the serious look on his face. Astrid glared at him and gave his cock a hard squeeze making him squirm in pain while she held him.

"That was mean Hiccup." Astrid said in a false whiny voice. "You`re a bully."

"Ow! I am not!" Hiccup protested.

"Yes you are, you`re the worst kind of bully." Astrid said squeezing his cock again, "Here`s a girl wanting to get her brains fucked out and you tease her by implying she wasn't your first. That's so mean. What should I do to a mean little boy like you?"

"Uh…nothing…let go of my cock?" Hiccup said wincing in pain.

"Okay, I've got a better place to put it anyway." Astrid said biting her lower lip and bent it forward towards her womanhood making Hiccup wince and complain in pain until the tip entered her pussy.

Once in, Astrid lowered her body trying to take in as much of Hiccup`s rod as possible, squeezing it with her thighs and panting and gasping in both pain and pleasure. Hiccup had his eyes closed and could barely utter something coherent as he squeezed her ass in both his hands. Astrid found this to be reassuring as his rod pressed against her hymen, Astrid bit her lower lip and panted in pain, her face flushing as she took in more and more of his manhood. Hiccup squirmed underneath her, loving the feeling but not quite sure if she was. It all came to an end when Astrid cried out in pain as her Hymen was torn, causing her to shout Hiccup`s name in painful ecstasy and Hiccup`s eyes fluttered open. He felt the warm red, red croovy spill onto his pubic hair. Astrid collapsed into his arms, tears on her face as Hiccup slowly pulled himself out of her. Hiccup kissed her on the forehead and got up to wet a rag and wipe the blood of his cock then did the same to Astrid who was still crying a bit.

"Astrid, I`m sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." Hiccup said tears forming into his own eyes and kissed her repeatedly on the face, only to be met with a rather fierce but sweet kiss.

"Baby…its fine, the pain is going away, it still hurts but it felt good." Astrid said kissing his chest, "It also proved that I am your first, if it wasn't you wouldn`t have reacted like this."

"Was this some weird way to punish me?" Hiccup asked with a pout.

"Hmm, yes." Astrid said pinning him down and once again lowering her body down to his shaft and slowly squeezing him into her womanhood. "Now let's see how you like being the one ridden."

Astrid took a sharp breath and began pumping his cock inside of her as she humped Hiccup causing the scrawny teen to moan in pleasure as his eyes rolled to the top of his lids and he wheezed in pleasure. Astrid`s pink and red folds were wet and warm, it felt similar to the blowjob she gave him earlier but so much wetter and she was able to get down to the shaft, her ass bouncing against his sack which felt tighter and tighter as time went on. Astrid amidst her moaning grabbed Hiccup`s hands and placed them on her hips which he was more than happy to give a squeeze and rub as she bounced in his lap.

"A-A-A-A-S-S-STRI-D!" He yelled blowing his load inside of her, cum leaking from her pussy and down his hips as she slowly got off him, cum leaking from his cock and shooting another small load, this one hitting the small of her back.

Astrid collapsed into his arms, peppring him with rough kisses and smooching his lips.

"Hiccup…that was soooo much better than I imagined." Astrid said with a sigh and kissing his cheek, "Maybe next time we can try something else?"

"Eh…sure." Hiccup said half asleep, drained from all the activity they had been through. "My dad is gonna kill us when he gets home."

"Which is why I`ll see you tomorrow." Astrid said giving him a peck on the cheek then collecting her clothes and hopping out the window.

"Hey wait, get back here!" Hiccup said getting up then tripping on his own prosthetic leg.

Toothless finally returned and looked at his partner with an odd eye then laughed at him.

"Oh geez, whatever you! Help me to the baths!" Hiccup said gathering his clothes.

The next day Hiccup entered the great hall for breakfast with an unusual slowness in his step. He hadn't really recovered from the night before and was yawning up a storm as he grabbed his breakfast and joined his friends. As he slowly munched his capon he noticed everyone giving him odd looks. Tuffnut and Fishlegs had sly smirks on their faces while Snotlout shot daggers at him. Ruffnut meanwhile had the same look in her eyes Astrid did when she was sucking on his balls the last night.

"No!" He said with realization.

"Oh yes…whale rope." Tuffnut said clapping him on the back.

"Oh Hiccup I`m so proud of you!" Fishlegs said hugging him making Hiccup push him back.

"You…stole the one thing I had coveted from me." Snotlout said slowly, "I…will never forgive you."

With that Snotlout left the table and went to eat outside.

"Eh he`ll get over it." Tuffnut said patting Hiccup on the back.

Ruffnut got up and walked behind Hiccup rubbing his shoulders sensually and leaning in, "You know if you want a real woman I'm always available."

"Not gonna happen!" Astrid said coming over and pulling Hiccup into her lap and squeezing his face into her chest.

"Oh come on! You said he has more than enough for two!" Ruffnut yelled in protest.

"Mine!" Astrid said with a pout.

"Oh geez, I think I`m gonna need a bodyguard." Hiccup muttered through Astrid`s breasts as she and Ruffnut argued over who got him next.


	2. Ruffnutted

Hiccup had a rather interesting week after his time with Astrid. She was always eager to try something new but Hiccup was preoccupied with various projects and to be honest was a bit nervous about having sex again. They say repetition is the key to do anything right but Hiccup was too nervous to face Astrid again, plus she was so…aggressive last time, just a bit too horny for Hiccup`s tastes. She was also being rather clingy, always wanting to follow him when he`d go for his long dragon rides with Toothless. In fact two days prior Hiccup took Toothless high above some rocky peaks and intentionally dropped off to enjoy the cold rush of the high altitude waiting for Toothless to catch him. Unfortunately Astrid had freaked and almost got him killed as she tried to save him before Toothless could and ended up almost breaking his arm. Frustrated Hiccup left to heal up.

"Ugh what am I gonna do bud?" Hiccup asked as he flew back to Berk. "I mean…it was amazing what me and Astrid did, but geez she is a bit too much sometimes. I don't know what do you think bud?"

Toothless gave a grunt implying he didn't care then sniffed the air a bit.

"Whats the problem bud?" Hiccup asked patting his jaw.

Toothless dived down towards a plume of smoke in the middle of a forest and let Hiccup off. In the fire there was fish roasting and a trail of roasted fish leading west to the forest. Hiccup scratched his head then realized this was a trap, an all too familiar trap.

"Toothless don't you dare eat any of that!" Hiccup ordered, "Astrid get out here, you know better than to do this!"

Hiccup spun around waiting for Astrid to attack him again then noticed Toothlss had gone off scarfing up fish in the woods and groaned.

"Ah geez really bud?" Hiccup said then yelled when he felt himself being speared from behind and his arms being tied up.

Hiccup yelled as he was dragged towards a tree and tied to it.

"Astrid, you`ve seriously gone too far!" Hiccup yelled trying to break free.

"Pfft, I may be blonde Hiccup but I`m no Hofferson." Ruffnut said walking in front of Hiccup making a smoochy face. "Besides it's my turn."

"No! You`d better not Ruffnut!" Hiccup yelled trying to position his legs to cover up his package.

Ruffnut let out an evil chuckle and put her hands on Hiccup`s slender hips, she placed her knee right under his balls and kneaded them with her knees, whilst humping his leg. Ruffnut looked at Hiccup with her signature Thorston evil grin and dove onto his neck lapping away at it making Hiccup moan in both fear and pleasure. Truth be told he was more worried about getting his head gnawed off rather than his balls being squished as Ruffnut licked and bit away by his neck. Ruffnut removed her mouth from the side of his neck, leaving behind a bright pink hickie.

"Ow, that hurt you psycho!" Hiccup whined.

"Quit whining, you know you liked it." Ruffnut said removing her clothing.

Once naked Ruffnut twirled showing off her slim and slightly muscular physique. Her boobs were much smaller than Astrid's and her ass was actually rounder than Astrid's and much perkier but not as plump. Hiccup much to his horror found himself getting hard at the sight of Ruffnut's body.

"So Hiccup, ready to make another little Haddock?" She asked playfully sticking her thumb into his mouth.

Hiccup tried to pull away but Ruffnut stuck her tongue in more until he bit down on it. Ruffnut let out a squeal of pleasure and pulled her thumb away sucking on the bite marks. Ruffnut pressed her naked body against Hiccup, humping his slender hips and devouring his mouth with her own. Just like with Astrid Hiccup found himself being throat-fucked by Ruffnut`s tongue, her snake like tongue drilling around his throat in a forceful manner. Ruffnut pulled away with a loud plop and licked up the drool trail from his lips. Ruffnut bit her lip in a rather seductive manner and squeezed his head harshly making him groan in pain.

"Stop it Ruffnut! Whats wrong with you?" Hiccup asked squirming in pain.

"I like watching you squirm in pain chief." Ruffnut said, "Like this."

Ruffnut harshly kneed him in the cock, causing Hiccup to shout in pain, tears forming in his eyes as he could barely form words. Ruffnut fake frowned and got onto her knees, undoing his trunks and yanking them down, freeing his sore crotch that had a bright red mark on it from her knee.

"Poor baby, let me take care of you." Ruffnut said cupping his balls and giving them a rather snug tug as she devoured the tip of his cock, suckling away at it.

"I really d-d-don't like you." Hiccup mumbled then whimpered.

Ruffnut slobbered all over his cock, popping it out to blow on it every now and then, lapping up the pre-cum and trying to fit in as much of his cock in her mouth as possible. Hiccup's sack swelled and tightened as he moaned in pleasure and disbelief, she was slightly better at this than Astrid was but not nearly as nice about it. Ruffnut was so very different from Astrid, before Hiccup could train dragons, Astrid treated him with cold indifference and usually only talked to him to either insult or blow him off. Meanwhile Ruffnut barely looked at him and never exchanged words just made fun of him with her brother. Now she was down on her knees blowing him, somehow Hiccup felt he should`ve been more dominant but as luck would have it, he was tied to a tree and Ruffnut was the dominant one.

"Aw is that anyway to talk to the mother of your kids?" Ruffnut said with a wink then went back to sucking him off.

She stopped using her hands and used her mouth exclusively, finally getting all of him in. Hiccup winced and fidgeted as Ruffnut brushed her teeth against his cock just to mess with him more. She was determined to bully him the whole time. Finally she was able to swallow all of him and just held herself there. She didn't flick her tongue, she didn't bob her head she just held him in her mouth, her hot breath was both comforting and callous. It felt like someone hand locked his dick in a warm and wet prison cell. After five minutes of this torture Ruffnut grabbed his balls suddenly and squeezed them for all they were worth until Hiccup busted his nuts (not literally) emptying the entirety of his sack in her mouth. Ruffnut made some gurgling sounds as she slowly let him out of her mouth, she kissed the tip of his dick and swallowed some of his cum. She stood up and showed Hiccup that some of his cum was still on her tongue and in her mouth. It was actually pretty gross and Hiccup almost gagged, unfortunately for him Ruffnut grabbed his nose and began snowballing his own cum into his throat, causing Hiccup to retch in response. His own seed was a rather salty yet sweet taste.

"You like that little prince?" She whispered huskily into his ear.

Hiccup spat his own seed out and almost threw up, "Fuck you!"

"Oh you will." Ruffnut said stepping back and squeezing on his cock and stroking it harshly getting him hard again.

Ruffnut turned around and backed her buns up against his dick and rubbed them against him, stiffening him up. Her spine moved in a rather seductive manner and she looked back at Hiccup giving lusty air kisses and winks. When she was hard enough to her liking she lifted herself to her tip-toes and lowered her snatch on the tip of his cock and slowly allowed more and more of himself into her.

"Oh don't worry about breaking my vag." She said, "Unlike Astrid I`ve had my womanhood plowed."

"Who did it your brother?" Hiccup said with a shudder as her very tight snatch squeezed him.

"Fuck you Haddock!" She yelled, "Just for that, you gotta make me cum at the same time you do!"

Hiccup`s eyes widened as she began wiggling her hips and bouncing on his man-hood faster and faster, keeping her hands on her knees and squeezing her thighs together as Hiccup moaned. Ruffnut was so much tighter than Astrid and she was like a vice grip to begin with. Much like her mouth it felt like his cock had been locked in a tight wet and warm prison cell, though this one was similar to her hand it felt like someone was squeezing on his dick. He could see why she was named Ruff, she was not holding anything back and loved being this cruel and dominant with him. He could feel his balls hardening again as her hot and tight pussy squeezed his cock, trying to milk him for all it was worth. Hiccup so badly wanted to just cum inside of her but he didn't want to know the consequences of what would happen to him if he came before her.

"HICCUP!" She yelled cumming on his cock which gave Hiccup the okay to blow his load inside of her.

Ruffnut ooed as she pulled herself slowly off his dick. He was flaccid again and leaking cum as she shuddered and made an Mmm face as cum leaked from her pussy. She turned around and kissed him gently on the chin, kissing his face and licking his chin.

"Hiccy, were trying to get me pregnant?" She asked coyly, "You didn't cum with me but that's okay, we can do this again when you're hard again."

Hiccup had no energy his head and chest was an ocean of sweat and he really needed a nap as his eyelids were heavy. He almost passed out when he heard a swooshing motion.

THWANG!

A familiar battle axe had landed above Hiccup`s head he looked up then forward in fear as a red-faced Astrid Hofferson was panting up a storm. Her face looked like an angry boar`s and she had another axe in her hand as she was chopping at the bit.

"Ruffnut!" She yelled, "I`m gonna kill you!"

Ruffnut yelled and ran away as Astrid chased after her swinging her axe wildly as Ruffnut screamed bloody murder. Toothless finally returned and looked at the scene confused he looked at Hiccup and laughed at him again.

"Man forget you!" Hiccup responded, "Free me already, and stop eating suspicious fish."

Toothless plasma blasted the ropes off and caught him as he fell. Toothless helped him on then flew off back to Berk. Hiccup shivered as his dick flapped in the wind.


End file.
